


Контакт

by CrazyJill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gunplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мафиозное АУ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Контакт

Вспышка.  
В ангаре темно, тусклая лампа освещает только стол механика, наполовину заваленный ключами и спецификациями. Напротив Дайки сидит мелкий тощий парень – его предполагаемый новый контакт.  
\- Сгинь. Я всегда работаю один.  
\- Это не так, Аомине-кун. Раньше ты работал в паре.  
Присланный боссом Танакой контакт достает планшет. Дайки видит на экране несколько фотографий.  
\- Слушай, сопля, засунь свои данные, - Дайки выделяет последнее слово, - себе в задницу. Это было сто лет назад. Для меня теперь любой будет балластом. Тем более ты.  
\- Я понимаю твое недоверие, Аомине-кун, но и я могу быть полезным, - в голосе контакта ничего не изменилось, он так же ровен и лишен эмоций. Голубые глаза пусты.  
Тьма.

* * *

Вспышка.  
За окнами ангара ранний вечер. Угасающий свет из открытой двери красит розовым белые крылья самолетов.  
\- Это Ямада Кин. – Куроко кладет перед ним фотографию. – Его еженедельное расписание. – На стол ложится тонкая папка. – Заказ нужно выполнить между двадцатым и двадцать шестым мая.  
В последнее время он бесит Дайки все меньше. Он почти незаметен. Он не делает лишних движений: не пытается решить за Дайки, где и как выполнить заказ, не дает ненужных пояснений к записям. Он просто хорошо делает свою работу: собирает данные. Дайки, конечно, все равно перепроверяет, но больше для того, чтобы самому прочувствовать уязвимые места.  
Дайки просматривает папку.  
\- Мне нужна будет машина.  
\- Марка и цвет?  
\- Скажу позже, сначала надо пройтись по объектам.  
\- Хорошо, Аомине-кун, но лучше, если я буду знать за сутки.  
Дайки уверен, Куроко сможет достать машину и быстрее, он просто не любит рисковать. Дайки нравится его дразнить – немного опаздывать, заставлять торопиться. Дайки хочется увидеть хоть что-нибудь на его пустом лице.  
Тьма.

* * *

Вспышка.  
У босса Танаки тяжелые веки, под ними почти не видно глаз. Он легонько постукивает веером по рукаву темного кимоно в такт едва-едва доносящейся с первого этажа музыки, слушая, как его помощник – Маэда-сан - объясняет задачу.  
\- Слишком мало времени, - спокойно отказывается Куроко, когда Маэда заканчивает говорить. – Это невозможно.  
\- Если бы это было легко, вы бы столько не получали! – ревет Маэда. – Возьмите помощников, кого хотите, но до третьего Рукава должен быть мертв!  
\- Дело не в деньгах, Маэда-сан, и не в количестве людей. Луна не станет полной раньше, даже если вы заставите идти часы быстрее.  
Маэда вскакивает и нависает над Куроко, но тот даже не пробует отодвинуться.  
\- Маэда, - вдруг слышится низкий голос босса, - похоже, есть вещи, которые даже Синему Леопарду не под силу.  
Дайки не может пропустить такой откровенный вызов.  
\- Нет таких вещей, - с ухмылкой заявляет он.  
Тьма.

* * *

Вспышка.  
Болезненно белый кафель, низкий потолок, жесткая скамья. Пахнет хлоркой.  
\- Аомине-кун, Аомине-кун. – Холодная ладонь легко бьет по щекам.  
Дайки слишком давно не спал. Ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что это не кусок воспоминаний, не игра воображения – это настоящий Куроко.  
\- Аомине-кун, ты меня слышишь?  
Дайки кивает.  
\- Ск… сколько я тут? – он очень надеется, что сказал это вслух.  
\- Почти шесть дней.  
Дайки закрывает глаза. Шесть дней без сна. Уроды. Он знает, что должен злиться, но ничего не ощущает.  
\- Аомине-кун. – Куроко снова бьет его по щеке. – Я сделаю тебе инъекцию стимулятора. После этого у тебя будет час.  
Что-то тыкается в шею. Дайки чувствует боль, но не понимает, что ему больно.  
\- Стимулятор подействует через пять минут двадцать секунд. После этого у тебя десять минут, чтобы выбраться из резиденции.  
Куроко описывает путь, одновременно переодевая Дайки, протирая кожу мокрой тряпкой. К Дайки постепенно возвращается способность четко видеть. Что-то холодное и тяжелое ложится ему в руки. Пистолеты. В голове проясняется, но как-то странно: он весь – чистые инстинкты и рефлексы. Никаких чувств – одна задача. Выбраться отсюда.  
\- Пора, - говорит Куроко, и Дайки срывается с места.

* * *

За окном квартиры легкие сумерки. Утро? Дайки медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на будильник. Шесть сорок девять – мигнули угловатые зеленые цифры. Семнадцатое июня. Неизвестно, что за гадость вколол ему Куроко, но Дайки удалось выбраться и даже доползти до безопасного места. Он проспал сутки. Потом сменил квартиру. И еще раз. Судя по тому, что он все еще был жив, у него получилось замести следы.  
Только сегодня мысли прочистились настолько, чтобы он наконец задумался о том, как выбирался сам Куроко. Тьфу. Дайки помотал головой. Нет. Он не собирается переживать за контакт. Подохнет – пришлют нового.  
Он сел на кровати, потянулся, свел лопатки. Тело уже почти не болело. Контрастный душ – и он почувствует себя человеком.

Но даже несмотря на взбодривший его душ, Дайки ощутил чужое присутствие, только дойдя до кровати. Он точно не понял, что его насторожило: посторонний звук, тень в непривычном месте или едва заметное колебание воздуха. Дайки медленно наклонился, делая вид, что тянется за футболкой, и мгновенно выхватил пистолет из-под подушки, тут же разворачиваясь. Полотенце, которым он замотался, выходя, упало на пол, оставив его совершенно обнаженным.  
Куроко.  
\- Как давно ты здесь? – спросил Дайки, медленно приближаясь, не сводя с него дула.  
\- Со вчерашнего дня.  
У Дайки волосы на затылке встали дыбом.  
\- Как ты вошел?  
\- Увидел, какую ты набрал комбинацию. – Блядь. Две лежки придется менять!  
\- Чего тебе надо?  
\- Я просто присматривал за тобой.  
Дайки моргнул. Сложил два и два.  
\- То есть, ты за мной шел от самой резиденции Това?  
\- Нет. Я бы не успел. В одежде был датчик, так что я нашел тебя у Момои-сан.  
Дайки почувствовал, что закипает. Его бесил этот безразличный тон, это спокойствие, с которым Куроко признался в слежке. Дайки коснулся пистолетом его губ. Куроко лишь слегка отодвинулся, чтобы сказать:  
\- Я здесь, чтобы помочь. Просто скажи, что тебе нужно, я сделаю.  
Сделаешь? Что мне нужно? Дайки, как никогда до сих пор, захотелось вывести его из себя. Врезать бы по этому лицу, хотя Дайки был уверен: даже это не вызовет эмоций. Он снова коснулся губ Куроко пистолетом, кончиком дула задирая верхнюю.  
\- Мне нужно… - Он зло ухмыльнулся. - Трахнуть тебя.  
И снова – никакой реакции. Куроко только еще немного отклонился.  
\- В таком случае, нам лучше переместиться на кровать.  
\- Не тебе решать! – Дайки разозлился настолько, что даже не удивился его согласию.  
\- Я настаиваю.  
Дайки почувствовал, как что-то холодное коснулось его мошонки. Он скосил глаза. Нож. Как?.. Когда?.. Если бы ставкой была жизнь, Дайки бы рискнул, но так… Пока он раздумывал, ладонь Куроко обхватила его член, стало лучше видно, как его яйца лежат на широком лезвии.  
Это было опасно. Это возбуждало. Ладонь Куроко двинулась вверх и вниз, и Дайки почувствовал, как кровь начинает приливать к паху.  
Дайки поднял взгляд – и встретился с почти черными глазами. Зрачки Куроко расширились настолько, что практически закрыли собой голубую радужку. Дайки криво усмехнулся, похоже, не у него одного тут намечается стояк. Он уткнул дуло Куроко под подбородок, вцепился пальцами в его волосы и потянул на себя, одновременно шагая назад.  
Так, пятясь, они добрались до кровати.  
\- Будет удобнее, если ты сядешь, Аомине-кун, - предложил Куроко.

Они опустились синхронно, ни на секунду не отстраняя оружия.  
\- Открой рот, - велел Дайки и, когда Куроко послушался, просунул дуло между губ. – Вот так, поработай.  
Куроко задвигал головой, имитируя минет, не сводя с Дайки немигающих глаз.  
\- У тебя стоит?  
Куроко опустил на секунду веки. Блядь. Кто бы мог подумать, его вечно тихий контакт, оказывается, дрочит на оружие. Эта мысль завела Дайки еще больше. Он вытащил пистолет и приставил его к виску Куроко, надавливая свободной рукой на голову. Куроко нагнулся, судорожно облизал губы – ну хоть что-то! - и взял член Дайки в рот, чуть приподняв яички лезвием.  
Бля. Через несколько минут Дайки решил, что, несмотря на отсутствие техники, это можно было назвать лучшим минетом в его жизни.  
\- Хочешь, я трахну тебя пистолетом? – спросил Дайки, чтобы увидеть реакцию.  
Куроко вздрогнул, поднял на Дайки расширившиеся глаза. Вот это да! Мелкий извращенец.  
Но вообще, интересная идея. Дайки облизал внезапно пересохшие губы. Черт!  
\- Расстегни брюки. Иди сюда. – Стянув с него штаны, Дайки лег на кровать, перетащив за собой Куроко так, чтобы его ягодицы оказались перед лицом Дайки . – Ты там это… продолжай.  
Ягодицы у Куроко были - на вкус Дайки – плосковаты, но в целом он оказался не таким задохликом, каким казался в одежде. Мышцы под кожей, конечно, не перекатывались, но и не висели дрябло.  
Дайки облизал пальцы и вставил сразу два. Особо готовить Куроко он не собирался – не такой уж у его кольта широкий ствол. Во всяком случае, уже, чем его, Дайки, член.

Черный пистолет между белых ягодиц смотрелся шикарно. Тяжелая сталь - и тощее, почти хрупкое тело. Дайки подвигал стволом немного взад-вперед. Куроко вздрогнул – возможно, от боли. Ничего. Сам хотел.  
\- Давай, чего ты там остановился, - хлопнул Дайки его по бедру.  
Вообще-то, Куроко остановился несколько раньше, еще когда Дайки только начал вводить дуло внутрь.  
Куроко снова обхватил его член губами, насадился до горла и медленно начал поднимать голову вверх. Дайки довольно застонал… и вдруг почувствовал, что по члену, вслед за губами скользит что-то… твердое…узкое… холодное… У Дайки на мгновение потемнело в глазах, когда он понял, что это. Блядь. Одно неосторожное движение, даже не Куроко, а его самого, и все – пиздец. Его бросило в жар, и Дайки едва не кончил. Блядь. Он тяжело сглотнул. Блядь. Но если Куроко хотел этим намекнуть, чтобы Дайки был поосторожнее, его план сработал.

Дайки несколько секунд просто лежал, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, потом осторожно погрузил дуло глубже и медленно вытащил его обратно. Еще раз и еще. На живот упала горячая капля. Вот так. Дайки довольно оскалился и провел ладонью по спине Куроко под сбившейся рубашкой.  
Дрожит. Отлично. Жалко только, в такой позе не будет видно его лица, когда он будет кончать.  
\- Эй, эй, - позвал Дайки, - повернись ко мне на секунду.  
Куроко поднял голову и обернулся к нему. Черт… Дайки едва не присвистнул. Блестящие от слюны припухшие губы, румянец на обычно белых щеках, полуприкрытые потяжелевшими веками затуманенные глаза…  
\- Я хочу тебя трахнуть, - хрипло сказал Дайки и повторил: - Я просто хочу тебя трахнуть.  
Куроко медленно кивнул и поднял руку с ножом, перехватив рукоять обратным хватом. Большего приглашения Дайки не требовалось – он мгновенно перевернул их, наваливаясь на Куроко сверху.  
Член вошел почти легко в растянутое дулом отверстие. Куроко тихо, на грани слышимости, застонал, и Дайки накрыл его губы своими. В его рту все еще оставался – хотя, может, Дайки просто показалось – вкус металла и машинного масла.  
Он смотрел в лицо Куроко не отрываясь, с каждой подмеченной деталью желая увидеть больше. Он трахал Куроко жестко, хватал за бедро, натягивая на себя, оставляя синяки. Вжимал в матрас, кусал губы и соски. Ловил судорожные вдохи, целовал закрытые глаза и сведенные брови, чувствуя, как скользит по его спине рука Куроко с зажатым в ней ножом.  
Кончил Куроко молча, просто выгнулся дугой и забрызгал их животы спермой. Дайки успел увидеть, как исказилось его лицо и широко распахнулись потемневшие глаза, блеснули капельки пота над верхней губой – и тут же кончил тоже.

\- Ну ты и извращенец, - довольно протянул Дайки, когда оба пришли в себя.  
Куроко опустил руку вниз, потрогал у себя между ног и возразил:  
\- Мне кажется, Аомине-кун, не тебе меня в этом упрекать.  
\- Я бы тебя и так трахнул, а ты меня захотел только после того, как я на тебя пистолет навел.  
Приподнявшись на локте, Куроко заглянул ему в глаза.  
\- Это не так, Аомине-кун. Я тебя хотел уже довольно давно.  
Дайки моргнул.  
\- Мог бы и сказать, я понятия не имел, что ты гей.  
\- Это бы все равно ничего не дало, - покачал головой Куроко. – Кто ты – и кто я. Впрочем, это не важно, - сменил он тему, прежде чем Дайки успел возразить. – Если ты пришел в себя, нам надо подумать совсем о другом.  
\- О чем?  
\- О том, что босс Танака решил от тебя избавиться.  
\- А, это… - Дайки закинул руки за голову. – Что тут думать, перестрелять да и все.  
\- Ты собираешься один расправиться с целым кланом?  
\- Почему это один? Нас теперь двое. – Дайки широко ухмыльнулся и добавил: – Тецу.


End file.
